


coffee

by protectchatnoir



Series: nathmarc november [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Marc falls asleep, and Nath brings him coffee.





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't finished but i wanted to upload smth and i only have 9 minutes left so??? let's go

**coffee**

* * *

 

"Hey, Marc. Marc?"

A hand shook his shoulder gently, and Marc opened his eyes.

"Are you okay? You fell asleep."

Marc blinked his eyes, trying to focus. "Oh," he said. Nathanaël stood across the table from him, holding a cup of coffee. And then, after a moment of letting his mind readjust, "how long was I sleeping for?"

**Author's Note:**

> kshsdkwjjd i might finish this later


End file.
